Sanada and Tezuka Family
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Sanada Family has been living a peaceful life up until now in room 301.Or so Sanada Genichirou thought,until a family moved next door.Maybe this is what you call 'Neighbors from hell?Short snippets AU.Kinky,Alpha,Platinum and more.Happy Bday, Akaya!
1. I Meeting and Getting Close

**Rating: K+ to T**

**Genre: Family/Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): SanadaxYukimura, TezukaxFuji, YagyuuxNiou, YanagixKirihara and more in the future  
**

**Warning: Gender-Bender, a bit OOC of Original Characters, AU  
**

**Disclaimer: I surely don't own Prince of Tennis**

**Special Thanks to My Beta-Reader =D  
**

**A/N: This chapter is specially dedicated to My Second Sister, Happy Birthday Ji-nee =)(11/04/2010) and happy belated birthday to Jackal (11/03/2010) -though he has yet appeared in this chapter. This will be the first AU fic where I tried not to make any OC at ALL unless it's very very very super duper necessary...**

Have fun reading =)

**

* * *

**

**I. Meeting and Getting Close**

RiSeiTei Apartment is another usual apartment building where people resided. One of those tenants is the Sanada Kazoku who lives in the third floor, room 301. The head of the family, Sanada Genichiro, is a typical Japanese man with his boring-black-haired-hairstyle and stoic face. What are admirable from the man are his love and loyalty towards his wife, Sanada Seiichi, whose maiden name was Yukimura Seiichi. For his lovely, caring and angelic wife, the man dares to give the whole. Another thing is his attention towards his family. Even though he always scolded his daughter, Sanada Haruka, endlessly because of her sometimes troublesome behavior, he always tries to talk with her and hear her problems, though, unfortunately, she prefers to talk with her mother instead. Sometimes he even tries to do some activities with her, like playing sports or going shopping, which he –sometimes- regrets afterward.

Sanada Seiichi, the mother, is a very well-known person in the complex. Her beauty and gentle nature has made some residents fall for her and is the object of some jealously, yet her caring and friendly attitude can't make the world hate her. While it's true that she is very gentle, the one who rules the house is none other than the gentle wife. Her husband does not dare to disobey her, and neither does her daughter, because for the loving wife, a simple, gentle smile can bring an apocalypse. She isn't only gentle, caring and friendly; she can also be very tricky if she wants to.

That tricky nature of hers _unfortunately_ carries over to their daughter, Haruka. Although the little girl is only three-years-old, she could already be very mischievous and could trick people to misery. She is a really fast learner and thus, does not really have a hobby she is really into. Upon entering her elementary year, the little girl dyed her hair silver, which made her father very mad at her. She was given a very long lecture, but she never dyed it back to dark blue. Her father sometimes shoots her a glare indicating he is still not pleased with her hair, but the habit stopped once a new member come to her family. Yes, it was her sister, Bunta who by fate has a natural strawberry-colored hair, as Haruka noted. The older sister would never forget the priceless expression her father wore when the baby's hair finally grew some.

The family became even more eventful when a family moved next door, and the head of which, by chance, was Tezuka Kunimitsu, Genichiro's co-worker. With an almost same personality, the wife, Tezuka Syuusuke is quick to get along with Seiichi. On the other hand, the husbands have a very hard time being friendly towards each other, despite the fact they've known each other longer than the wives did. The Tezuka family's son, Renji, is also quick to get along with Haruka because of his calm and accepting nature, despite the age-factor. The two kids sometimes do their homework together and share secrets with each other, which made Genichiro really afraid about their friendliness would develop to something more, until one day her daughter, with a very bright smile, brought a boy home.

"I introduce to you, my boyfriend, Yagyuu Hiroshi", her tone was proud.

Genichiro almost wanted to punch Renji's knowing smile, because he was VERY sure the boy knew it. Besides, the boy always knows everything. Another part of him wanted to smack himself because his wife also wore the knowing smile. He truly has failed as a father, he thought.

Despite the fact that the boy, Yagyuu Hiroshi, is dating her ten-year-old daughter, the head of the Sanada family couldn't find himself to hate him. The boy is very polite and smart; he also respects others, and what's more, could really keep his troubling daughter in her place. Genichiro's inwards-self thought that he would never find a more befitting-husband-to-be for his first daughter than him. So, after months of thinking and glaring, Genichiro finally let the boy to come to their house and sometimes take their daughter to play outside (if you're not Sanada Genichiro, you read this as date). And ever since then, Tezuka Renji's presence has become less of a threat to his daughters' love relationship.

Or so Genichiro thought. Who knew that his third daughter, Ayaka, would be very attached to the closed-eyed boy? It was even more frustrating when his other daughters, Haruka and Bunta, kept saying that it's definitely 'love'.

"Please, do not worry, Sanada-san," was what Renji said when Genichiro was caught staring at the boy. Sanada Genichiro tried to interpret the words to every meaning he thought. It was either; "Do not worry, I'm not interested in your daughter(s)," which was what he THOUGHT, or "Do not worry, I won't touch your daughter _yet,_" which he was very afraid was going to happen, and frankly speaking, the latter was the more likely meaning. Genichiro's male nature could sense almost the same affection the Renji-boy gave to his youngest daughter.

"I don't mind. Renji is a good boy, and a very responsible one. He totally suits Aya-chan," Seiichi said as she played with four-year-old Ayaka on her lap.

"Renji is nice. Besides, he's smart, isn't he? And polite too. I thought he would be acceptable for you, dad," Bunta nonchalantly said as she ate her whole portion of afternoon cake.

"Huh? Renji? Well, if Ayaka likes him, why not? I bet they would make a very interesting couple," Haruka said, snickering.

Genichiro felt like banging his head on a wall.

"I DISAPPROVE!"

He finally lost his temper over his family's acceptance of the matter.

The three other Sanada's stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"What don't you approve of, Gen?" his wife softly inquired.

"Of Ayaka and Renji!"

Seiichi, Haruka and Bunta looked at the youngest member of the family in question before looking back at the head of family. "About what?"

"I disapprove of them together! They-they have 8 years of age difference!", Genichiro tried to point out.

"So?"

He blinked at his wife's nonchalant response. "Seiichi…it's eight…eight…Renji is too old for Akaya."

"But it's common these days. Love is not limited to age, you know."

"Ayaka is too young."

He heard his daughters crack up in quiet laughter as his wife smiled softly, "They've just grown to like each other, Genichiro. It will take more time for them to confess to each other and start going out."

"What I mean, Seiichi, is that Ayaka is younger. Renji may trick her or cheat on her later. You never know what's on an older man's mind."

"Oh, does that mean you have thought about cheating on me?" Way to dig your own grave. His two daughters made a quick escape to their rooms upon hearing the change tone of their mother.

"No, Seiichi, you know I've never."

"Oh, but you did say that we would never know what's in an older man's mind," she quoted while smiling dangerously.

"No, I was talking about Renji."

"What about me, Sanada-san?"

Said man startled at the sudden interruption and found himself stared at by a twelve-year-old-boy, speechless.

"Ren-onii-chan!" Ayaka quickly released herself from her mother and ran to the older lad, hugging him tightly.

"When did you come, Renji-kun?" Seiichi calmly asked.

"Just now. The door wasn't locked."

"Oh my," Seiichi made sure the front door was locked this time before turning to the younger boy again, "Did you come to see Haru?"

A nod. "We have an assignment to do. Is she in her room?"

"Yeah, with Bunta, I think."

"Thank you, Seiichi-san," the closed-eyed boy bowed in thanks.

"Oh, can I bring Ayaka too?"

"Of course. Please, humor my daughters."

When the two kids went out of sight, and disappeared behind a door, Sanada Seiichi's attention turned back to her husband.

For the first time in Sanada Genichiro's life, he hoped Tezuka Renji stayed a little longer in the room.

* * *

"Yo, Renji," Haruka casually greeted from the kotatsu, taking another bite of her (or Bunta's) crackers.

"You girls shouldn't have left Ayaka alone there," Renji said as he also sat inside the kotatsu with the little Ayaka still hugging him.

"What can we do? She was in Mom's arms," the silver-haired girl said nonchalantly as her younger sister nodded in agreement.

Renji only smiled at the expected response of the two girls.

"So, what are you doing here? I perfectly remember that we don't have any homework to work on."

"The apartment's wall is not really thick, Haru."

"Or was it because our father's voice roars like gorilla's?"

"Gah, I can imagine Syuusuke-san and Tezuka-san's laughing face. What an embarrassing father~" Bunta whined as she put her head on the kotatsu in shame.

"Mom did giggle, but dad said nothing, he didn't even move an eyebrow," Renji calmly informed as he brought a giggling Ayaka to his lap.

"You're perfectly calm, knowing you aren't accepted by Dad."

"Patience, Haru, patience. You can't get any fish if you don't have any patience," the closed-eyed boy said amusedly as he gave a peck at Ayaka's cheek, making the little girl smile and smile brightly.

"Pardon? I'm not into fishing," Bunta stated as she opened another bag of potato chips.

"Neither am I," Haruka added, stealing some right away.

* * *

**A/N:Yep, surprised, surprised~ Renji is the son of Tezuka and Fuji =D not some brat goes by the name xxxxx~**

**Of course I have some reason beside the fact I hate him (xxxxx)**

**Renji has brown-haired, brown eyes and he closed his eyes. He is smart, calm, responsible, love to observe, and like to tease people too (plus he can read people mind *cough*family's ability?*cough*). I don't think anyone can fit the role better than him XDXD  
**

**If some of you're still confused;**

**Room 301: Sanada Family - Sanada Genichiro, Sanada Seiichi, Sanada Haruka (Haruka=Niou), Sanada Bunta (Bunta=Marui, obvious), and Sanada Ayaka (Ayaka=Akaya)**

**Room 302: Tezuka Family - Tezuka Kunimitsu, Tezuka Syuusuke, and Tezuka Renji**

**Don't ask why I don't bother to change Seiichi and Syuusuke's names...**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are much welcome =D  
**


	2. II Not exactly 100 percents

Yay, it's chapter 2 on...December 4th (at least in my place...it's already 10 A.M afterall)! **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NIOU MASAHARU!** Much much love from the author *hugs*

As you may noticed, they may become OOC, since well, I think, they're a family now. They influenced each other since child (baby, maybe?), so yeah...Oh and my sister said, a four-year old kids usually have a wrecked-up grammar, is that true? Coz in my place they DO talk cutely with their language, but the grammar is not that wrecked-up. Please tell me, because if it's the case, I should change the way Ayaka talks.

Anyway, have fun in this another short chapter =D

* * *

**II. Not exactly 100%**

Renji and Yagyuu are actually quite famous at their school. Who wouldn't swoon over them? They are handsome, smart, calm and gentle. Though, ever since Yagyuu started dating Haruka, the fangirls have been going over Renji lately. The closed-eyed boy received many gifts and letters, not to mention confessions which he would politely refuse.

"I heard it, Tezuka. You rejected a girl from class 6-3, right?" said a boy. Tezuka Renji only made a slight glance from his book at his classmate, Oshitari Kenya.

"Man… what's with you? I heard she's pretty too."

The brown-haired boy calmly flipped a page. "She is. I'm just not interested in her."

"So, the rumor about you going after Sanada Haruka's little sister is true?"

Renji said nothing as he flipped another page.

"But, she's four, right? Are you a pedophile or what?"

Flip.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I am."

"Then I would appreciate it if you stop reading for a while."

Seeing that it is indeed rude to read a book while a person is talking to you, Renji put his book down.

"All right, that's better. You know, it'll be more understandable if you go after the older one, Haruka, maybe?"

"What about Haruka, Oshitari-kun?" a new voice interjected.

"Ya-Yagyuu…it's nothing", and with that Kenya dashed out of sight.

"I'm surprised you didn't confirm the fact, Renji."

"What's to confirm?"

"You. Pursuing. Ayaka-chan."

Renji made a little smile, "What would you say if I said that I, myself, am not really sure about my feelings?" The data boy received a blink.

"What do you mean?"

The brown-haired boy shrugged, sighing. "I don't know. I've been thinking a lot lately, and feel that maybe my pure-love towards her is only 53%"

"That's…actually quite high, but what about the other 47%?"

"26% for simply brotherly-love and 20% for childish-love."

"And the 1%?"

"My being a pedophile."

Yagyuu coughed as he failed to chuckle and be surprised at the same time, "So, you actually consider that too?"

Renji shrugged, "Possibilities, can't ignore them." The boy leaned forward, propping his head with his hand, "Besides, it's not yet confirmed that Ayaka really likes me."

"The percentages?" Yagyuu inquired, finally taking the seat in front of Renji to listen more.

"19.23% true love, 48.649% for brother-affection, and 32.121% admiration."

"That's quite high for brother-sister affection."

"We can't ignore the fact that she is still 4, and thus does not completely understand this whole thing."

"…"

Renji smiled as he watched his friend go silent, "Are you not pleased about my feelings towards your sister, Haru?"

"No, I… Wait, since when did you know I'm not Hiroshi?"

"Hiroshi wouldn't be bothered with the fact I'm not responding to those rumors."

"Che. Can't help it, it's about my sister after all."

"Don't worry, I'm planning to keep things like how they are now, and won't go too deep for a while."

"Until?"

Renji smiled sheepishly, "Frankly speaking, I can't give an exact answer to that. After all, feelings are one thing that data can't make 100% of."

"Which means, the data you said before could be invalid."

"Not entirely, but yeah, I could say it is."

Haruka let out a sigh as she rubbed her neck uneasily, "Seriously, you shouldn't have to think this tooooooo seriously, we're still kids after all."

The closed-eyed boy raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Oh, how would you feel if suddenly Hiroshi asked to break up because he said it's a simple childish-love then?"

"Hiro wouldn't do that."

"_If_, Haru."

"I would kick his ass."

Renji raised his eyebrow again, showing that he wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"…and maybe I will be hurt…a bit…A BIT though. I'm so not gonna cry like those melodramatic girls."

Her brown-haired friend gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

When Renji reached the second month of his six years in elementary school, his mother gave birth. His father and mother had a very large happy smiles and he did too. They named the bab_ies_, Sasuke and Sachi. Their neighbors (read: Seiichi) were very happy too, and Ayaka's eyes went large and sparkly when she saw the babies. Indeed, she thought the twins as her little sister and brother now.

When he saw that, somehow, deep inside Renji's heart, he became a little worried that 19.23% of Ayaka's affection would drop.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, Kenya, Sasuke and Dan appeared XDXD I really like Sanada Sasuke, so I'm so happy I can make him appear here *hugs the boy*

**_Review is much appreciated, especially constructive criticism =D_**

Oh, and forgot to mention, the next update will be on Yukimura-buchou's birthday, March 5th~ Ja ne~!**_  
_**


	3. III Father and a Rival

_Standard Disclaimer applies._

_Happy Birthday, Yukimura-sama (05/03.11)! Hope you have lots of Sanada! I'm kinda sad I can't really make Yukimura-centered fic...but oh well..._

_Anyway, a rather meaningless chapter!_

Big Thanks for my Beta-reader, Ori-san!

_

* * *

_**III. Father and a Rival**

The youngest daughter of the Sanada family, Ayaka is afraid of her father.

Of course, one of the many reasons is his scary-stoic face. She almost never saw her father smile at her, making the little girl think that her father didn't like her, but her mother said that wasn't true at all. Furthermore, his voice sometimes sounds scary, especially when he yelled his famous 'Tarundoru'; Ayaka usually cringed at it. Her sisters too sometimes call him names when they are being scolded. Ayaka didn't really understand the meaning but she guessed they weren't good since her sisters made "X(" faces.

So, she thought, her father is no good.

But in actuality, she kind of knows her father doesn't hate her. There was one time when she accidentally broke a glass. It was when she was left alone with her father at home. She was thirsty and wanted to drink her milk. Seeing that there's no point of calling her father for a small matter, she tried to recollect what her mother usually did for her.

_Taking a glass, opening the…_her eyes shifted to the refrigerator, _…blue-box thingie_, and her milk was supposed to be there. _It's easy~ I can do it! _She thought as she walked to the counter where her glass is.

Her small body tried very hard to reach the white thing; she was on her toes, one hand was grabbing the edge of the counter, and the other was flailing to grab the glass; only to knock it down in the process.

There was a loud crash, and the little girl gasped; _her father will totally be mad at her_, she thought.

"Tarundoru!," she heard her father yelled, as he was rushing to her.

He took her hands, raised her feet, before lifted her and placed her at a chair, letting out a big sigh, but he didn't scold her like he usually did with her sisters.

Her father too has never given her a present aside from birthday presents –those though were presents from BOTH her parents- so when one day, her father gave them necklaces inscribed with their initials, Ayaka really treasured it.

Maybe she is afraid of her father, but she doesn't hate him.

* * *

Though it's a bit late mentioning, Ayaka already entered kindergarten in the spring.

The little girl was a bit cheeky but she was also friendly and easy to make friends with.

One thing she always shows off is her drawing skills, which many people said she got from her mother; her teacher always praised her too. And her parents were happy since she didn't have and make any problems at school.

However, one shouldn't count their chickens before they hatch. Genichiro and Seiichi were surprised when suddenly they got a call saying Ayaka had hit a boy at school.

When Seiichi reached the kindergarten ground, there were the teachers who looked worriedly at her daughter, a blonde-haired woman who was playing with her own hair, a sulking blonde-haired boy and a sulking Ayaka.

"Ayaka, what happened?" Seiichi asked as she hugged her little daughter.

"Ah, Sanada-san…Actually…" a teacher was about to explain to the blue-haired woman when Ayaka cut off, "That boy broke my necklace, Mom!" she cried out, pointing directly at the said boy.

"Necklace?"

"Un…" Ayaka gave said necklace to her mom, sobbing.

Seiichi took the necklace from her daughter, studying it. It was a bit broken, but still possible to be fixed.

_I wonder what Genichiro would say if he knows Ayaka treasures his gift this much, _Seiichi thought, amused.

"I'm really sorry about it, that necklace must be important," the blonde woman said, nudging at the blonde boy beside her. _Oh, she must be this blonde-boy's mother_.

Seiichi gave a look at her daughter seeing the bruises the boy got, "I'm sorry too. Seems like my daughter went too far."

"Oh, it's okay. Serves him right for destroying a girl's treasure," the blonde-boy's mother reassured, laughing slightly.

"Krauser, apologize to her, now, _boy_", the blonde boy who apparently called 'Krauser' only 'hmph'-ed.

"Ayaka, you too."

"No, Mom! It's his fault, he broke the necklace…"

"Che, what's so good about the necklace anyway."

Ayaka turned to Krauser, glaring as her eyes turned red, making the adults gasp slightly, "I'll definitely…"

Seiichi closed her Ayaka's mouth before she said any further, smiling sheepishly.

The blue-haired woman put her daughter down gently before squatting in front of now surprised-looking Krauser. "Krauser-kun, was it?" she asked.

Said boy didn't even have a second to give confirmation to the question when the thirty-seven-year-old lady scooted closer and whispered, _'Teasing the girl you like is not a good move; you __had __better watch out,' _in his left ear.

"Understand, Krauser-kun?" There were puzzled looks when Seiichi scooted away, smiling widely as Krauser's eyes became as big as tennis ball and he was totally blushing.

Again, she didn't give him time to respond as she gently held Ayaka's small hand and bid farewell to the teachers and Krauser's mother.

Indeed, Liliadent Krauser thought that Sanada Ayaka's mother is a strange and scary person.

* * *

"What is it, Seiichi? You've been smiling all the while ever since you came back from picking Ayaka up," Genichiro couldn't help but asking. After all, when his wife is smiling and humming sooooooo sweetly like that, MAYBE it means a bad omen.

"Nothing~ I just think our Ayaka is really popular, huh?"

At this time, Renji, Haruka and Bunta looked up from watching Ayaka, Sasuke and Sachiko.

"What do you mean?" The possibility of this is being bad news raised to 87%, as sweat already formed on Genichiro's forehead.

"You see~ There's this boy at her school…"

"A BOY? A-Are you saying that there's a boy…who likes her at her school?" See? The smile was really was a bad omen.

"Exactly~"

Genichiro felt like fainting.

The next day, Liliadent Krauser met a brown-haired boy in front of the school gate. The boy strangely smiled at him when their eyes met _accidentally, _yet Krauser isn't bothered with it and kept walking, until he heard a voice yelling, "Ren-onii-chan~!"

The half-German boy stopped his tracks as he turned around to confirm that he indeed didn't have hearing problems as he watched a curly black-haired girl jumped to hug the previous brown-haired boy.

Krauser turned back, muttering "_Damn_", kicking the ground.

He'd never heard Sanada Ayaka made that sweet girly voice; and he wished he'd never eavesdropped when Ayaka showed off about a boy she called 'Ren-onii-chan'.

* * *

_Although it's a tasteless chapter, please review. Next update on Rikkai's favorite tensai's birthday! =D_

_P.S. I'm not really sure if Krauser is American or German...anyone can clarify this for me?_


	4. IV Spending Time Together

Happy Birthday. Marui Bunta (20/04/2011)! Hope you don't get fatter than you already are~ LOL 8D

And special thanks for my dear beta-reader~

_Standard disclaimer applies._

* * *

**IV. Spending Time Together**

* * *

'_Vacationing with your family is hell'_, Haruka noted.

'_I should have made more of an effort to escape before'_, she thought as she kicked the sand.

Going to beach isn't a problem, but going with your…neighbor's family and yours is. Especially when

it's so obvious that your father is ogling at your mother.

"Gah, look at him, it's so embarrassing…" she heard her sister say.

"Talking about a pervert man. Aaah~ I wish Hiro was here."

"Why don't you invite him? Mom did tell you so, right?" Bunta asked, licking at her ice cream.

"What do you think? It's summer vacation, Hiro must have been doing all of his homework."

"Soooo booooooriiing."

"If you're that bored, Bunta, why don't you two go swimming?" The girls turned their heads at their

neighbor, who was playing in the sand with their little sister since his father was taking care

of his twin siblings.

"What's this, Renji? You're still doing baby day-care on your vacation?" Haruka retorted.

Said boy only smiled as he helped put the sand together, "Why don't you call Hiroshi? I'm pretty sure

he has finished his homework by now."

At that, Haruka lit up. "The percentage?"

"99.10 percent."

"You had better not be giving me false data." And with that, the silver-haired girl ran to her bag to

fish out her cell phone.

"Look, Nii-chan, it's done!" Ayaka proudly declared as she showed off her sand-figure of…

"Fu-is it…" Bunta almost dropped her ice cream.

"It looks really nice, Ayaka," Renji said as he kissed the little girl's temple, smiling softly.

"Hehehehe~", Ayaka blushed shyly at the compliment as she gave another glance at her

masterpiece: a sand-figure of her and her crush in wedding dresses.

"What is it, Bunta?" the lad asked softly when said girl gave her a look.

"Figurines of the wedding, Renji? Never know you think soooo far ahead."

"Oh, I always think ahead. And for your information, I simply helped with putting the sand together,

not with shaping it. Ayaka did all the work."

"Don't give me s**t. There's no way she could make it this nice."

"Language, Bunta, language. Ayaka is a very creative girl, you know."

The strawberry-haired girl was about to give another retort but decided against it since she thought

she would sound like her grumbling father, and the least she (and her sisters) wanted to be is to

become like their father.

"Whatever. Just don't let dad see it. He will go on a Tarundoru rampage."

"Thank you for your concern."

Bunta scoffed before getting up.

"Onee-chan?"

"I am going to fill my stomach up; wanna come?"

Renji looked at Ayaka asking if she's hungry, only to receive eager nods. "Sure."

* * *

"Eh? Why, Hi-wait, I can't hear you clearly? What's that sound behind?"

"Oh, sorry, Haru. I think it's the waves."

"Huh? Waves? Where are you?"

"In the—wait, are you wearing a blue swimsuit?"

"How did you-don't tell me you went checking my wardrobe the last time you visited my room,"

Haruka said, snickering in amusement.

"Of course not. I was just wondering if it's really you."

Wait, since when did Hiroshi's voice sound this close?

**Tap.**

The twelve-year-old girl turned abruptly when she felt a hand in her shoulder. Her bespectacled

boyfriend was standing there, smiling as he lowered the cell phone away from his ears.

"Hiro~!" She immediately flung herself at the boy.

"Why didn't you tell me you were here?"

"You didn't tell me you were going to the beach," her boyfriend replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Oops. I thought you were busy doing your homework, and your parents would be angry if we spent

too much time together."

"Well, now that I'm here, they can't say anything, can they?"

"Uhm-hm~ Now we just have to find a way to kick Bunta out of my room…"

"…or you could stay in my room instead."

Haruka loves it when they both share the same smirks.

* * *

"Couldn't find any better place to find Sanada, Bunta," Haruka greeted sarcastically as she sat down

beside her sister in the table. Her sister said something in response but wasn't quite intelligible with

all the food in her mouth.

"Good to know you two already met each other, Haruka, Hiroshi," Renji calmly stated as he ate his

meal.

"Why does it sound like you already know we will?"

"You did see me before, didn't you, Renji?" Hiroshi guessed, fixing his glasses.

"I did. 32 seconds before I told Haruka to call you."

"Maan~ You could have just tell me. Why all the trouble?"

"It wouldn't be interesting if I did," Renji replied simply, a smile plastered on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face. It irritates me," Haruka said, annoyed.

"Where are the twins?"

"Dad and Tezuka-san are taking care of them," Bunta answered, pointing at the two men's direction,

as Yagyuu's eyes followed her index fingers.

"…"

The bespectacled brown-haired boy fixed his glasses before looking again.

"…Is it just me or am I seeing your father drooling while staring at your mother, Haru?"

*headdesk*

Haruka and Bunta rubbed their temples, cursing slightly.

"God…could he be more obvious?" Bunta said irritatedly as she shoved more shaved ice into her

mouth.

"That pervert man has to learn some techniques," Haruka added as she stole her sister's shaved ice.

"Wait, Haru-nee, that's mine!"

"You forgot the rule 'mine is mine, yours is mine'?" the older girl said, shoving another spoonful of

shaved ice into her mouth.

"There is no such rule!"

"There is! I just didn't tell you~!"

"Shouldn't we rescue the twins? Who knows, it maybe can affect their innocence," Hiroshi said, fixing

his glasses.

"Don't worry, there's Tezuka-san there or else there's no way Mom and Syuusuke-san would feel at

ease leaving them there."

"Haru-nee is right", Bunta said, nodding to herself as she ate her yakisoba.

"Anyway, Bunta…"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell me you ordered all the things in menu."

"This is indeed…a lot", Yagyuu said as he scanned all the plates, which amounted to about 10

scattered around all over the table.

"What if I did?"

"Who's gonna pay all these things?"

"Well, the eldest, duh."

"Renji, you promised to treat this girl, are you sane?"

"No. I'm pretty sure the one she meant is you, Haruka. Though, I don't mind paying for Ayaka alone."

Haruka twitched, did she just hear her childhood friend emphasizing on being discriminative?

"I'm so not paying for this", the eldest daughter of Sanada stated, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Wha- How mean of you to your sister, Haru-nee," Bunta said, eyeing her big sister with puppy eyes.

"Why would I spend my allowances on glutton like you?"

"Because I'm your sister?"

Bunta received a pinch as a reply. "You pay with your own money. It's your fault for being such a

glutton."

The strawberry-haired girl pouted as she kept eating her meal, "Am not a glutton! I'm simply tasting-

testing the entire menu to see what's good and how they can be improved~", she pointed out,

swinging her spoon.

"In that case, Miss…can you please tell us, what do we lack?"

The group was startled when a dark-skinned boy appeared, smiling widely.

Haruka glared at her sister, why does her sister have to have a loud voice like her father anyway?

"Sure", Bunta was smiling confidently, "first of, the yakisoba…I think it's better if you put some more

flavour in the sauce…and then…" she began to explain everything as the waiter took notes quietly.

"I'm surprised; Bunta is really good at cooking, huh?" Yagyuu said, looking at his girlfriend's sister

explaining stuff to the waiter.

"That's one thing she got from father besides the loud voice," Haruka scoffed.

"I thought the cooking skill came from your mother."

The silver-haired girl gave her boyfriend an 'are-you-kidding-me' look.

"What she got from Mom is the black hole inside her stomach."

* * *

**_Tsuzuku_**.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review?


	5. V Bunta and the Newbie

A real damn short one this time. Gomen Xp.

_Prince of Tennis is totally, absolutely not belong to me. We all know that right?_

_Oh, and Happy Birthday, Sanada! (05/21/2011)_

* * *

**V. Bunta and the Newbie**

* * *

Although it's never been mentioned, Sanada Bunta is one of the popular girls in her school. Oddly enough though, she is more popular amongst the female population. One reason is that she's the sister of the most popular girl, her charismatic big sister, Sanada Haruka. The other reason is her friendly and outgoing personality. But the most important reason is her cooking skill which she often boasts about.

Well, who wouldn't brag about it? After all, her talent in cooking is almost at the level of an expert. She knows many kinds of recipes, and the food she makes has never tasted bad. She sometimes uses her skill to help the girls who come to ask advice about their cooking, thus she's popular in the student population.

The place she most often visits in school is, of course, the home economics room. Sometimes she's there with her female friends who ask her to teach them how to cook, but most of the time, she spends time there alone.

It was around the beginning of September when that situation changed. Right after the summer holiday, a new student transferred to her class. She was excited, in the meanwhile imagining how unique the newbie would be.

Indeed, the transfer student was one of unique student. He, who introduced himself as Kuwahara Jackal, was a half-Brazilian who had just recently moved to Japan on June, and so entered the school during such odd season. The thing which made everything more unique was that… the transfer student was the waiter she lectured during her summer holiday. The two of them burst to laughter when they realized this.

Bunta was more than happy to find out that the half-Brazilian boy was interested in cooking and planned to be a chef, just like she was.

In the fourth week of September, Sanada Genichiro almost took his sword out of its scabbard when he found that a boy came home with his second daughter, only to learn that Kuwahara Jackal was the most reassuring boy that was close to his daughters. He inwardly gave a thumbs-up for his second daughter.

* * *

This chapter should have been posted on Marui's birthday instead,huh? Wrong, bad timing of me.

But boy, finally all the Rikkai cast is complete =D Am not really sure to make a JackalxBunta pair though. I will most probably do though.

Anyway, please review?


	6. VI Moving Away

It's **June 4th!** Happy Birthday, Renji~!

I'm glad this time the chapter kind of fits the date, lolz XD

Anyway~ Have fun reading!

_Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me. I always dream Rikkai does though._ Special thanks to my beta-reader, Ori-chan =D Always indebted to you.

* * *

**VI. Moving Away**

* * *

On October, in the middle of autumn, where the cold wind met the year; Sanada Genichiro happily announced to his family that they soon will move to their own house. His happiness is of course none other because he'd not be neighbor of the Tezuka family anymore; in short, there would be no Tezuka Renji to disturb his little daughter, Ayaka.

He reassured Haruka and Bunta that they don't have to transfer school since their new house would not be very far from their old apartment; hearing this, Haruka and Bunta's faces immediately showed no concern of the topic, replying with simple "Oh", and then returning to the magazine and the TV. The one who showed interest was…

"Mommy, what does Daddy mean by moving?" Of course, their innocent little daughter.

Seiichi smiled as she gently lifted up the little girl and put her on her lap. "It means, we won't live here anymore, Ayaka," she said, patting the little girl's curly haired softly.

Ayaka seemed thoughtful for a moment before popping out the most expected yet unexpected question: "Are Ren-onii-chan and the others going to move with us too?"

The mother of the family tried to give the most reassuring smile she could, as she rubbed her daughter's head again. "Sadly, no."

"…Does that mean I won't meet Ren-onii-chan anymore?"

"Of course, you can if…" Seiichi was cut off by her daughter, who suddenly shouted, "But he won't be next door anymore, right!" Ayaka has never really understood the meaning of 'next door' and 'neighbor', but judging by how often she comes to her Renonii-chan's place and vice versa, she knew it's the closest place to home.

Receiving a silent response from her mother, Ayaka's lips turned to a pout as she jumped off her mom's lap.

"I don't want to move! I want to stay with Ren-onii-chan!"

"Ayaka…"

"Ayaka, watch how you speak. You do NOT speak with that kind of tone towards someone older than you," Genichiro warned, stoically.

Instead of stopping, the little girl turned to her father; anger clearly showed on her face, "I HATE DADDY!"

Genichirou froze, shocked.

After yelling those words, the five-year-old girl ran to the front door (and dear God, who didn't lock it tonight?) and swung it open.

"Har…Ayaka? What happened?", Tezuka Renji was surprised to find the little girl when he was about to ring the bell.

"Renjionii-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Ayaka wailed as she hugged Renji tightly, crying loudly. Tezuka Kunimitsu and his wife went outside to see what was wrong.

"Oh my."

"Renji, what's this?" Kunimitsu asked, quite displeased, seeing his son make a girl cry.

"Ahaha", Seiichi quickly went outside, laughing half-heartedly, "Sorry for the commotion, Syuusuke, Tezuka, Renji-kun. C'mon, Ayaka." She tried to tug the little girl away from the eldest son of Tezuka but to no avail.

Sighing softly, Renji took the little girl's hand away from his pants, and then carried her in his arms. "There, there", he rubbed Ayaka's head softly as she cried more at his shoulder. As her cries turned to sob, Renji turned to Seiichi, "Did something happen, Seiichi-san?"

"Ah…"

"If you don't mind, we can talk about this together inside," Syuusuke suggested smiling.

Or so the honey-haired woman thought until loud cries of babies from her place sounded.

"Ah, sorry, that must be, Sasuke and Sachiko."

"That's okay, Dad, Mom, you two just take care of Sasuke and Sachiko," Renji said, smiling  
reassuringly.

Kunimitsu and Syuusuke looked at each other before apologizing to Seiichi and promised the blue-haired woman that their 'Renji' will surely help.

"Seiichi-san, since this seems to involve me, I hope it won't be a bother to tell me what happened."

Seiichi nodded, smiling softly as she gestured the boy inside.

The closed-eyed boy settled himself in a seat, still with Ayaka in his arms –and on his lap now- trying to ignore the glare from the head of the Sanada household.

"It's just…you see…we're going to move soon."

Indeed, Renji was quite taken aback with the news but he recovered quickly, "Oh, I see…To where, If I may know?"

"It's not that far. In a house just few blocks from here", Seiichi explained smiling as she set down tea for them.

"But this little one…" Haruka popped in, poking at her little sister's forehead, "…doesn't want to give up the title of being your neighbor, it seems."

"She's really attached to you," Seiichi giggled softly.

Ayaka raised her head, distancing herself a little to look at Renji, "I don't… *hiccup* …want to…*hiccup*… be away from Renji-onii-chan… *hiccup*…" she tried to say, wiping her tears away with her hands.

Renji smiled softly as he took a handkerchief from his pocket, and helped her wipe her tears away. "Seiichi-san, may I have some time alone with Ayaka?"

Genichiro, who had been silent the entire time, almost snapped when he heard that, but was stopped by his smiling wife. "Of course." And with that, Renji rose from his seat, asking Haruka if he could borrow her shared room (because it's basically Ayaka's room too) for few minutes, to which she just replied with 'whatever' and went back to reading her magazine, leaving Genichiro gaping.

* * *

"Ssh… There, there, Ayaka…" the thirteen-year-old boy tried to calm down the crying little girl as he wiped her tears away.

Her sobs gradually stopped but her face was still red; her small hands were gripping at the boy's shirt as if clinging for life, "Nii-chan… Nii-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Why does Nii-chan look okay? Nii-chan… won't mind if… if Ayaka moves away?" She was gazing at him with her teary green-orbs, eyes that were looking for hope.

"Of course I would. I would be very sad if I can't visit Ayaka anytime as I like anymore."

"Then…"

"But, Ayaka…you also don't want to be away from Mom, Dad, Onee-chan-tachi, right?"

The younger girl went quiet for a while, "B-But…"

"Besides, I can still come to visit you."

"Will you?"

"Of course."

"But, Mommy said you are busy."

"Did she?"

"Uhm-hm. When I wanted to visit Onii-chan, Mom said that I shouldn't bother you too much since Nii-chan must have something else to do."

"Well then, she must have forgotten to mention that my schedule is also including visiting my Ayaka every day."

At the mention of 'my' Ayaka, the little girl blushed shyly.

"I'll also come to pick you up from school anytime I can."

"Really?"

"Did Renonii-chan ever break a promise with Ayaka-chan?"

"Nuh-uh," the girl shook her head as negative answer.

Renji's lips curved a smile, patting the lithe figure.

"Now, let's apologize to Mom and Dad for shouting at them."

Ayaka nodded weakly; her crush then stood up, taking her hand in his.

Click.

Seiichi greeted the couple with a smile, seeing that indeed Tezuka Renji had successfully solved the problem as Syuusuke had said.

Renji gave youngest daughter of Sanada a pat.

Ayaka went to her parents, tugging at her Mom's dress softly. When the two elders squatted down in front of her, she spoke softly, "A-Ayaka apologizes for shouting," she said, just as her Renonii-chan had told her.

Her mother's smile widened as she patted her, and her father nodded in approval.

"A-And…"

"Hm?"

"Can Ayaka sleep together with Renonii-chan today?" the curly-haired girl asked shyly, she was technically blushing as her father's jaw dropped and her mother's eyes widened a little at hearing the question.

"Can I, Daddy, Mommy?" Ayaka was looking at them with her big puppy-eyes.

The blue-haired woman tilted her head, looking at the thirteen-year-old boy as her husband was still in shock behind her.

"I don't mind as long as Sanada-san approves the idea", Renji said, smiling.

"Of course I dis…mpmh…!"

"I don't mind at all~", _Sanada_Seiichi said, smiling sweetly as she shut her husband up with her hand.

Ayaka's eyes were sparkling. "Yay! Thanks Mommy, Daddy!" she excitedly jumped around, giving a peck on the cheek to both her parents.

That night, as Tezuka Renji watched Sanada Ayaka sleep in his embrace, he realized that his 53% has risen to 55.67%.

* * *

_**Tsuzuku.**_

* * *

Whew. Yeah, yeah, I know. You guys must be all like..."what the heck of that little-kids' drama?" and I think this chapter sounds a bit cliche... I'm a little sad that Ayaka sounds a little grown-up. After a few another drama and silliness, I think I'll time-skip them and go to a deeper plot. Maybe.

... Anyway, feel free to review, but I'd be delighted if you guys care to leave some thoughts, negative or positive-wise.


	7. VII The reason of Hating

Hello, nice to see you guys again =). It's already September 25! Which means, Akaya's birthday, yay! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIRIHARA AKAYA!

Though, yeah, this chapter is not about Akaya XD Well his birthday is after Renji, so the previous chapter would be counted as his too... I guess? Hahahaha.

Anyway, I don't own Prince of Tennis. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you have fun reading this chapter eventhough it's short.

* * *

**VII. The Reason of Hating**

* * *

Tezuka Syuusuke is always amused at Sanada Family :how the head of the family always gives a resentful look towards her husband and her eldest son, how the stoic man always looks ready to behead every boy who gets closer to his daughters, how the daughters always nonchalantly bring their boyfriends home, and the most of all, how the youngest daughter is attached to her son.

She couldn't help but giggling when her son went home with the little girl, explaining about the moving of Sanada family. _So, that's why the little girl was crying, _was she and her husband's thought.

Contrast to Ayaka's father, Genichiro, her husband, Kunimitsu actually doesn't mind the relationship.

"As long as the two of them are serious about it," was his comment when she asked about it. Unlike Sanada Genichiro, her husband actually has no resentment whatsoever toward the head of Sanada family. Kunimitsu simply sees the man as a co-worker and nothing more. Now she wonders, why would Sanada Genichiro dislike her husband that much…?

'_Hmm…Come to think about it, Kunimitsu's classmate in Senior High… What was his name again?' _Syuusuke looked thoughtful for a moment, 'O_h, right, Kite Eishiro. Yeah, he also doesn't like Kunimitsu…Hmm… Sanada and he indeed have the same look towards Mitsu…'_

"What are you thinking about?" The honey-haired woman blinked when her husband came into view.

"Nothing," she chuckled softly. Her husband knitted his eyebrows in respond.

"It would be lonely, ne? With Seiichi and the others moving away…"

"Well, it'd be quiet indeed."

Syuusuke giggled, "But the usual uproar is actually quite entertaining."

"I guess, in a certain way."

"Though, it's still a question of why Sanada dislikes you that much?"

Kunimitsu shrugged, "We actually never talk much."

Syuusuke chuckled. She couldn't choose between 'figures' or 'of course, duh' as a better response.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Review?

By the way, bad news! I don't know if I can update on Yagyuu's birthday since I found my liking to Prince of Tennis is slipping away XD and I currently hooked in a new fandom named Durarara! and Katekyo Hitman Reborn. So forgive me. I actually have written the teen-Akaya part, but it's all in random, so I need to sort them out.

Anyway, I'm not gonna promising anything this time. Sorry!


End file.
